Stan and the Zombies
by mah29732
Summary: Stan Smith is sent by Deputy Director Bullock to Colombia to find out what happen to the CIA operatives whom were investigating Colombian rebels and their experimentation with a deadly virus...no ordinary mission indeed.
1. Zombie Infestation

Stan and the Zombies

Chapter 1: Zombie Infestation

It seemed like it was a normal day for a certain Stan Smith at the CIA as he was doing typical paperwork for Deputy Director Bullock.

"Smith, come into my office" said Bullock as he said on the inner comm.

As Stan Smith walked inside the Deputy Director's office, Bullock was turned around on his chair.

"Smith, I got an assignment for you, there are reports that state that terrorists have employed a new biological weapon that turns people into zombies" said Bullock.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Stan.

"We have already vaccinated some of our top CIA operatives, they were already assigned to the case, but they have gone missing" continued Bullock.

"And you want me to find out what happened to them, right?" asked Stan.

"Correct" continued Bullock, "they were investigating a possible mobile biological lab somewhere in Colombia organized by local Colombian rebels who have been dealing with the terrorists we're fighting against. We want to send you down there to investigate what happened to them."

About a few hours later, Stan Smith was packed up and ready to move on out toward his location. He was riding in a helicopter that was provided by the CIA. Stan was anxious to get this over with, as he had his parachute on, he leaped out of the helicopter in the dead of the night. It was rather a bit quiet as he made his way through the thick bushes of the Colombian jungle hoping to find out where his fellow CIA compatriots went as he detailed their last movements.

"Bullock will have to promote me if I make it out of this mission" laughed Stan.

But as Smith continued to venture into the thick jungle, it was quite clear the CIA operative was getting lost, and an eerie sense of unusual calm went over the jungle as if all the animals stopped with their typical noises.

"Something doesn't feel right here" said Stan.

He then heard screams from a nearby village to which Stan immediately took his gun and readied it for some action.

"Yea, now we're talking, old American cowboy style action!" laughed Stan.

As Stan rushed to the village where the cries were coming, he could see the entire village was infested by what seemed like zombies, actual zombies were roaming about in the village. Stan rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but when one of the zombies leaped out in trying to attack Stan, Stan fired his weapon at the zombie destroying the zombie.

"Take that you vile zombie!" cried Stan.

Stan kept on firing at the oncoming zombies who were coming his way, he noticed a barricaded hut in the village, and noticed some zombies were trying to get inside the hut.

"Not on my watch you won't!" cried Stan as he fired his weapon at the zombies who were trying to get inside.

Stan then immediately broke down the barricade after the last zombie was finished off, there a woman who had a gun but was obviously out of ammo couldn't believe someone had come to save her.

"And here I thought I was the only one who could use a gun well here" said Stan.

"Thank you sir" said the woman.

"Say, what's your name?" asked Stan as he handed her an ammo pack.

"Zoey" replied Zoey.

"Zoey, you wouldn't happen to be a member of the CIA? Some of my friends in the company were around here when they disappeared" continued Stan.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who they are, come on, I'll show you where the others might be trapped" continued Zoey.

"Others, there are others out there? What happened here?" asked Stan as the two began walking cautious with their guns loaded.

"Bill thought Colombia would be a safe place for us to hide, but we were indeed wrong" continued Zoey, "the virus that infects humans to become zombies was somehow unleashed."

"Mobile biological lab, damn it, that's what happened here" said Stan.

"Sounds like you're pretty knowledgeable" said Zoey.

"If Bullock told me there would be zombies, I might have not come" said Stan.

"Well, you're here anyway" continued Zoey, "mine as well take our side."

"I can try to find out what happen to the other CIA operatives first, before we can call for help" continued Stan.

As the two continued their trek, they heard cries from Louis who was fighting off a pack of zombies who were formerly Colombian rebels heading his way.

"Darn it, why the heck does man have to play with fire like this!" cried Louis as he kept on firing his weapon at the zombies.

Stan along with Zoey came right into the scene shooting the zombies dead. After the last zombie fell, Stan noticed that one of the zombies killed was a wanted Colombian rebel commander wanted by the CIA.

"Hmm, sounds like he might have been playing around with that virus" said Stan, "we need to find their mobile biological lab, and secure it before we can do anything else."

"We have to find Bill and Francis" said Louis, "they're likely not far from here."

"They better be, along with that mobile biological lab of the Colombian rebels" continued Stan.

As the three continued onward their journey, Stan felt Zoey, Louis, along with whoever Bill and Francis were had something to hide as to why they were in Colombia of all places fighting packs of zombies. It didn't make that much sense to the CIA agent, but Stan had to go along with them.


	2. Questioning Zoey and Louis

Chapter 2: Questioning Zoey and Louis

Stan felt odd trusting complete strangers as he was being led through the thick jungle to find Francis and Bill who were somewhere deep within the jungle itself.

"We shouldn't be too far from where they are" said Zoey as she chopped down some bushes with a machete.

"Hold up, I'm not moving one bit to you tell me why you two and your two friends are here in Colombia" said Stan.

"Alright, I'll let it out" said Louis.

The scene switches back to Bill, Zoey, Louis and Francis whom were ordered by the U.S. government to seek out the virus before Stan Smith ever knew about it. The scene opens up with the four sitting on a helicopter with a pilot hovering the helicopter closer to the Colombian jungle.

"I hope you four are experts in squashing this virus we're being hearing in the company" said the pilot.

"Don't worry, the government has hired us because we are the experts" continued Bill.

"Well, I don't waste your time, bombs away!" laughed the pilot as the hatch to the helicopter was opened.

Francis along with Bill were the first two to leap out of the helicopter with their parachutes, Zoey along with Louis were next. Meanwhile, the Colombian rebels they were targeting were in the middle of a breakthrough of their viral experiments in their mobile lab thick within the depths of the jungle itself.

"I've done it Comrades!" laughed the rebel commander who was rather happy with the success with the virus, "We can now spread the virus to civilian areas, where we'll be easily be able to take control of the city!"

Suddenly the commander could hear gunshots in the distance as Bill and the others were closing in on the mobile lab itself with members of the rebel group falling down.

"Quickly, we have to implement the virus now!" cried a rebel soldier to the rebel commander.

"Perhaps you're right" said the rebel commander.

The Colombian rebels attempted to ready the virus as a biological weapon targeting Bill and the three others, but a premature setoff of the virus only infected themselves, along with the virus spreading into some of the other villages around the area. The scene then flashes back to Stan who was amazed that Zoey, Louis, Bill and Francis were really the CIA agents he was ordered to rescue.

"Wow, so that's why you were down here in Colombia" said Stan.

"Come on, we better find the others quick" said Louis.

As the three headed deeper into the jungle, they heard gunfire in the distance, sounded indeed that it could belong to Francis or Bill. As the three hurried through the thick jungle, they came across Francis who was cornered by the zombies whom were approaching him. One large tank zombie was about to charge at him.

"Not on Stan Smith's watch!" said Stan.

Stan rushed toward the tank zombie and threw a grenade at the tank zombie to which it exploded into pieces along with the other zombies around it.

"Thanks" said Francis.

"No problem, I've been sent by Deputy Director Bullock to help rescue you four" continued Stan.

"Well, Bill shouldn't be too far up ahead, I've heard gunshots in the distance" continued Francis.

As the four continued their trek through the jungle, Bill could be seen firing rapidly at some oncoming zombies, and also some witch zombies as well.

"About time!" cried Bill who was nearly out of ammo.

Stan along with the others began to fire their weapons at the zombies whom were turning toward them. After the last zombie was blown to bits by Stan, although Stan knew these four were his four possible CIA comrades, he wanted to know more information about their status.

"We'll head toward a Colombian military outpost" said Bill, "they'd provide transport for us to get the heck out of here."

"Not so fast, I know Zoey and Louis told me about how you came to Colombia, but I'm more interested in your careers as members of the CIA, because I come on missions and I never see you guys there" continued Stan.

"We're a very secretive government group dealing with the paranormal" continued Francis.

"Yes, every major government on the planet has its own branch" continued Bill.

"I see" said Stan who still wasn't convinced but decided to move along with the four through the thick jungle.

As the five continued their journey through the jungle, they came across several infected villages where the villagers had turned into all zombies. There were several witch-like zombies whom were guiding the other zombies.

"Keep firing!" cried Bill as he then threw a grenade at a couple of witch zombies.

The grenade exploded killing the witch zombies, but alerting the other zombies to start charging at the five. Stan fired back at the zombies with Zoey and Louis also at his side.

"They just keep on coming!" cried Stan as he kept on firing.

"Come on, fire and move!" ordered Bill.

As the five did just that, they were able to escape the infested village and run deep within the jungle. Though the infected zombies tried to follow them, the zombies were eventually eaten up by the other animals of the jungle, mostly large wild cats ended up ending the lives of the zombies.

"Wow, glad the kings of the jungle came out to help us" laughed Stan.

"Come on, we better move it before they even get to them" said Bill.

As the five continued on their journey, the local Colombian military base itself was having problems of infected zombies in their path as well. The Colombian General in charge was doing his best to keep what was left of his soldiers alive.


	3. Infested Outpost

Chapter 3: Infested Outpost

Indeed Stan Smith wanted some answers from Bill who was leading the others into the jungle trying to find the Colombian military outpost.

"Come on, not that far" said Bill.

"You know, even though you already told me you're the CIA agents I am supposed to rescue, I still am not buying why you are in Colombia" continued Stan.

"How clear can I say that we're doing this to stop chemical weapons from being used by terrorists isn't what you're trying to understand?" asked Bill.

"I see" said Stan who just decided to agree with Bill anyway as they continued their journey.

As the five continued onward their journey through the jungle, they could hear gunfire in the distance as the Colombian general and a few of his soldiers who had survived the zombie onslaught were fighting it out at the outpost.

"Come on, there must be still some survivors we can help out!" cried Bill.

Bill and the others including Stan raced into action with their guns blazing at the zombies. The Colombian General was impressed by Bill's heroism as he came into action.

"Well, sounds like we have some help after all" laughed the General.

"We're from the CIA" said Stan.

"Ha, looks like you messed up in trying to stop those rebels from using their virus on the population" said the General, "very disappointing."

"Look, we have to radio for help and evacuate the area" continued Bill.

"Sounds like a job some of my men can do" said the General to which everyone heard inhumane noises in the jungle coming their way, "get to your positions, I can feel these zombies are not finished with us."

As everyone got into their positions, the zombies came in waves to which Francis and Louis who were at the front started to fire first while Zoey, Stan, Bill and the Colombian General were in the back waiting for the other zombies to move on in.

"Here they come!" cried Bill.

"A tank zombie!" cried Francis who kept on firing at the tank zombie as it pushed its way around the other zombies heading straight for the military outpost.

The tank zombie was too tough for either Francis or Louis to take on, it even pushed them aside and charged directly at Bill, Stan and the Colombian General.

"Keep firing!" cried the Colombian General.

Stan then noticed some old Spanish cannons left at the military outpost.

"Are those still good?" asked Stan.

"I don't know if we can trust them against these zombies!" cried Bill.

"Yea, they're still good, but I doubt they'd do the job" continued the Colombian General who kept on firing his weapon.

Stan aimed the cannon at the tank zombie, and loaded it with a cannonball, he then lit a match and fired the cannon to which the cannonball itself made a direct hit right at the tank zombie blowing it up.

"Well I'll be damned!" cried Bill with amazement, "It actually worked!"

As the others began to regroup as the waves of zombies continued to pour on in, the Colombian soldiers inside the outpost were doing their best to contact the rescue helicopters whom were on their way to the outpost.

"It's going to be another few hours!" cried a Colombian soldier to the General and the others.

"Then we'll have to bid more time!" continued the Colombian General.

Suddenly more and more zombies continued to pour out of the jungle itself along with infected animals who had the virus. Several zombie infected leopards leaped right out to which Francis ended their lives with his gun.

"Hmm, looks like they ended up eating some of these zombies" laughed Stan, "only to become one themselves!"

"Look out, monkey zombies!" cried Zoey.

Indeed there were monkey zombies that came out with their human counterparts whom were infected, the survivors did their best to hold them off to which Stan and the others had to lock themselves in a tight storage area.

"Great, how the heck are the helicopters going to know we're here?" cried Bill.

"Hmm, there must be a way which we can create a diversion against those zombies" continued Stan.

"We'll gladly help you in whatever way we can" said one of the Colombian soldiers.

"Great, if we could only figure out what our plan is" said Stan.

"Well, you better come up with one quick, or we won't survive that long" continued Francis.

"For someone who has a lot of questions about us, you don't have answers yourself" added Louis.

"Look, I'm just trying to figure a way out of this mess!" cried Stan.

"Yea, so are we" added Zoey.

"So make a plan already!" cried Louis who was rather impatient with Stan.

"You guys got grenades right?" asked Stan to the Colombian soldiers.

"Sure thing amigo" replied one of the Colombian soldiers who handed Stan over a grenade.

"I think it's time to teach those zombies a lesson, and to send their parts to be buried back in the ground" continued Stan.

"But they were not undead, they were just infected by a virus" continued Bill.

"You know what I mean" said Stan.

Stan had hoped his plan of diversion would work to get the zombies' attention, only a few short miles away were the rescue helicopters that were coming into the area. They were about to be shocked what would happen next.


	4. Creating a Diversion

Chapter 4: Creating a Diversion

Stan Smith and the others were determine to survive the onslaught of zombies coming their way.

"I think those zombies deserve some old fashion American cowboy action" laughed Stan.

Stan took the grenade he was given by a Colombian soldier and threw it in the midst of the zombies outside to which the grenade exploded all the zombies into pieces.

"Come on!" cried Bill as he and the others fired their weapons at the other zombies that were coming out of the jungle.

"They just keep on coming!" cried Francis.

"Just keep on firing!" cried Louis.

As the Colombian General, his remaining soldiers, along with Bill, Stan and the others continued to fight, a few helicopters that were meant to rescue them came right on into the scene. Some soldiers onboard the helicopters began to fire at the zombies below.

"About time!" cried Stan as the helicopters made their way to the outpost.

The helicopters came swooping down blazing firing at the oncoming zombies to which Stan, Bill and the Colombian General provided cover for the others who were running toward the helicopters as more zombies continued to come their way.

"Come amigos, we have to leave now!" cried the Colombian General.

"You heard him!" cried Stan.

The trio ended up heading toward the helicopters to which the zombies were coming right into the outpost in overrunning it. One of the zombies tried to grab Bill's leg as he was trying to hang onto the helicopter as it was taking off. Stan immediately shot the zombie dead in its tracks along with a few others that were out to get Bill.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Stan.

As everyone felt somewhat of a relief as the helicopters were lifting up in the air and flying to safety, a few jets passed by as they were likely going to bomb the place into rubble. Indeed the jets released the bombs onto the zombies down below whom were typically mindlessly wondering about. Everyone who escaped the zombie onslaught could see the destruction the zombies had caused along with the virus the Colombian rebels had created turned into a major nightmare.

"Well, it wasn't how we planned it, but it was nonetheless a job well done, we can just say the Colombian rebels instigated a massacre of civilians and we cleared it up" said Bill.

"You guys are not going to tell everyone that we fought against actual zombies?" asked Stan to which everyone began to laugh at Stan, "What's so funny? It's the truth!"

"Stan, Stan, Stan, you have to learn more about how mini-department here in the same Company, no one's going to believe this report" said Bill.

"He's right, Louis wrote a report like what you said to our supervisor and he flat out laughed at him" said Francis.

"Great, just bringing up that humiliation again" sighed Louis as he shook his head.

"Well, I am not going to cave like the way you four caved" said Stan, "the truth must be revealed that these undead are among us!"

Stan was perplexed at this form of sentiment as he headed back to the CIA headquarters where Deputy Director Bullock was awaiting his report.

"Stan, I'm waiting for that report on your job in Colombia" said Bullock on the inner comm.

"Will bring it in before the end of the day sir" replied Stan.

Indeed as the end of the day approached, Stan had to do what Bill encouraged him to write a report up which didn't include the zombies that he fought, though he actually did fight the zombie onslaught. Stan was quite anxious to get this over with to which he handed his report over to Bullock to which Bullock skimmed the report a little bit.

"Hmm, sounds like those Colombian rebels almost outnumbered you from ten to one" said Bullock.

"Hey, we did one heck of a job when we bombed them into pieces" laughed Stan.

"Stan, you look worried, are these the statements of this report are true and accurate?" asked Bullock.

"Sir, I have to tell you something" said Stan to which he wanted to make sure no one else was eavesdropping, "what if let's say hypothetically I was lying to you, and that we fought zombies instead, hmm?"

"That would be for something out of Hollywood" continued Bullock, "but since you didn't lie in your report, there's nothing else for me to say about it, but keep up the good work."

"Yea" said Stan.

Stan felt uneasy about lying to Bullock about his experience in Colombia, even though in truth Bullock would have laughed at Stan. The CIA agent sat at his desk and filed the last paper before he headed on home. As he got into his van to head off, he couldn't help wonder why Bullock, Bill and the others keep it a secret. As the van heads off from the CIA headquarters, the scene ends from there.


End file.
